A step too far
by FeatherPhoenix
Summary: The Council decides they want to take down fairy tail, but for that they need information. Who better to try and get that information from than the timid green haired rune mage. / WARNING: this contains torture
1. Chapter 1

**Someone requested an angsty torture fic, so I tried my best. This is not part of my LightningRuneVerse. Please read and review.**

**WARNING : torture, violence**

"They cannot get away with this!" Yelled Org, "Fairy Tail has broken too many laws, they need to be stopped!" The Council murmured their agreement.

"I agree, Org," said Gran Doma, "This cannot continue, we need to find a way to bring down that horrible guild." He started pacing the council room.

"Maybe if we questioned one of the members, find their weaknesses, we surely could take them apart." Crawford mused.

"But that guild is so close, they would never betray each other." Said Hogg.

"While that is true, there are some members that are not too popular at this moment. I believe the group called, the Raijinshuu, has in the past tried to take over the guild for their leader, Laxus Dreyar. And while Laxus has not been seen since, the other three are still in Magnolia, it wouldn't be too hard to bring one of them in for questioning." Said Crawford.

"But which one should we take?" asked Hogg.

"I vote for the girl, she will give in easily." Said Leiji with a sly smile, "Just give me half an hour with her and I'll make her talk."

"No, we do not take women, besides, one look into her eyes and you turn to stone," Belno said, "Same with the other one, Bickslow, he can take over your body and he has those puppets looking out for him, it would be too much of a hassle. No, I say we take their captain, Freed Justine."

"Ah yes, I know him. Extremely loyal to Laxus, not sure where he stands in the guild. But I heard he took out some of their members, so they probably won't miss him." Org said.

A grin started to form on Gran Doma's face, "Yes, he'll do. Hogg, Belno, bring him here. Leiji, you make sure he talks, whatever means necessary. Meeting adjourned."


	2. Chapter 2

Freed was on his way to the guild when he got the feeling he was being watched. He stopped and looked around, but saw nothing, "I must be going crazy." He murmured to himself.

As he started to walk again he heard a noise, a shuffling of feet against the pavement. This time he was sure of it, someone was following him and they were getting closer. He braced himself for a fight and turned around, sword in hand, but again there was nothing.

As he turned back around to continue his way, something connected to his head and his vision blacked out for a moment. When he finally was able to focus again he was on the ground, with two figures looming over him. He wanted to say something, but before he could he got hit on the head again and blacked out for a second and final time.

Leiji was exited, it had been too long since he got to question anyone, the anticipation was almost too much. He had prepared a room where he would not be disturbed, his favorite tools were laid out on the table and a chair stood in the middle of the room. He grinned as the door opened and the green haired mage was dragged in and chained to the chair.

Let the fun begin.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Freed became aware of when he woke up was that he couldn't move. His arms were tied by his wrist behind his back and his legs were tied to the chair. Next he looked around, the cell he was in was dimly lit, there were no windows and only one heavily bolted door. There was a table next to him covered with all sorts of instruments used for things he'd rather not think about at the moment. Then he became aware of another presence in the room, there was a man in the corner. He had dark hair and thick side burns, he wore a white cloak, a sign of the magic council. _What could they want from me?_ Freed wondered.

"What is going on?" Freed asked the man, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man grinned, "So many questions, Rune Mage. But I'm not here to answer them for you. No, You are here to answer my questions."

"I won't tell you anything!" Freed said vehemently.

"Oh, but you will. In the end they always do." The man's grin turned wicked. "You see, dear captain, I am Leiji. Making people talk is my specialty and talk you will."

The man, Leiji, picked something of the table and held it up in front of Freed. It was some kind of collar with pins on the inside of it, "This is to keep you still, I fasten this around your neck and the smallest movement will cause you pain." He tightened the collar around Freed's neck with glee.

"Now, I want some information about your guild." Leiji said.

"I'll never talk!" Freed shouted, causing the pins to cut into his neck a bit.

"Of course you will. Now, let's try this again." He picked up a kind of sprinkler, "This contains molten silver, and I heard it's quite painful when it comes in contact with skin or even the eyes. What do you think I should start with? No? Nothing?" He lowered the sprinkler towards Freed's right knee and poured some scalding silver over it. Freed groaned in pain, refusing to scream.

"How do we get in the guild?" Leiji asked as he continued to pour the silver over Freed's legs.

oOo

Erza approached the Lightning crew table, "Have you seen Freed? He was supposed to meet me for sword practice hours ago." She asked impatiently.

Laxus looked around, "No, haven't seen him today. Weird, he's never late."

Evergreen looked a bit worried at that, even though she tried to hide it, "Maybe someone should go check on him?"

At that Bickslow answered, "I'll send my babies, they can find him everywhere." And he send them on their way


	4. Chapter 4

"TALK!" Leiji yelled, getting frustrated with the green haired mage, he had been questioning him for hours and he hasn't said a word. He has cut him, burnt him, pulled out fingernails, and even broke every bone on his right hand. He was slowly running out of ideas. _Damn the council for not wanting me to use deadly force_ he thought.

Then suddenly a thought struck him, the water basin in the corner of the room! He smiled again, tearing a cloth of fabric from his cloak he filled a jug with water. Holding the cloth over Freed's nose and mouth he poured the water over the rune mage. "You'll talk soon enough!" He said gleefully.

oOo

Meanwhile Bickslow's babies arrive back at the guild, "Found him! Found him!" they called. "Well? Where is he then?" Laxus called, annoyed with the stupid puppets.

"They say he's with the Magic Council. What's he doing there?" Bickslow said.

"Hurt him! Hurt him!" The puppets yelled.

"WHAT? I'll get those stupid council members. I'll run some lightning through their ass, see how well they're doing after that." Laxus stormed of, closely followed by Erza, Evergreen and Bickslow.

They hurried through the streets of Magnolia, following the flying puppets towards the Magic Council.

The guards were no match against Laxus and his rage as they hurried through the building, hurrying to save their wayward captain.

oOo

"Still nothing?" Leiji panted, "What's fairy Tail's weakness? Tell me!"

"I won't tell you anything, so you might as well kill me." Freed answered, his voice hoarse.

Leiji picked up Freed's sword, "Well then, might as well. Maybe this is all your puny guild needs to destroy itself." He raised he sword and swung.

oOo

Laxus and Erza hurried through the hallways as Bickslow and Evergreen took care of the guards and Councilmembers.

The puppets suddenly stopped flying in front of a heavily bolted metallic door. Erza scoffed, "As if that will stop me." And with that she kicked down the door, taking a piece of the wall with it.

Suddenly they were faced with a horrifying scene. A man standing over Freed, who was tied to a chair, holding Freed's own sword over him. Well not for long, as the man was immediately struck down by a massive amount of lightning and a couple of swords for good measure.

Paying no further attention to the man they then hurried over to Freed, untying him and freeing him from the collar.

"Freed, can you hear me?" Laxus called, cataloguing all his wounds.

"Laxus? Erza? You came?" Freed croaked, and then fainted, finally able to rest.

Erza then proceeded to bandage the worst of the wounds before letting Laxus pick him up and carry him back to the guild. Where they could take care of him better and where they won't ever let him leave their sight again.

- Fin -

**Well, this is the end, sorry if it seemed a little rushed at some places, but torture isn't my thing. Injuries, yes, but full out torture, not my devision. Euhm, hope you liked it?**


End file.
